Kung Fu Panda: The curse of the wolf!
by ryeman200
Summary: just i think you can guess what it is from the title! so just read it! warning! this has nothing to do with twilight! rated T for a bit of blood and mild language but not M
1. Chapter one: The 'Incident'

**Warning this has nothing to do with twilight! No copy write intended! I do not own Kung Fu Panda! It belongs to DreamWorks!**

**Kung Fu Panda: The curse of the wolf: chapter one: The 'incident'**

**It was late at night the full moon was out, Po and the Five are fighting off a pack of vicious large beasts but the large beasts are too strong…**

"Hey, Po! A little help over here?" Monkey said as he was not trying to get hit by the large beast.

"Sorry Monkey! These guys are everywhere!" Po said trying to fight off the other large beasts.

"They're just too… strong!" Tigress said as the beast had pinned down Tigress.

"Nothing works!" Po said not noticing a beast behind him.

"Po, Watch out!" Tigress yelled then when Po turned around the beast bit Po on the arm.

"Aaggh!" Po yelled out in pain and then he felt dizzy and passed out onto the ground and then the moon went behind a cloud then the beasts ran off.

"Po! No! Please be okay!" Tigress yelled and ran towards Po. "He's just unconscious! He needs medical treatment! Where's the nearest healer?"

**Just then Po woke up and felt weird…**

"What happened… did we win?" Po said getting up.

"Po! You're okay!" Tigress said hugging Po then stopped. "Err… and I'm happy for it!"

"Well Okay… but my arm is killing me! Didn't you see that bite?" Po said holding his blood covered arm and it was a deep wound. "It feels worse than it looks! I need a cloth or something to soak up the blood!"

"That looks nasty! Let's take you to a healer!" Tigress said getting a cloth out her pocket and putting it on Po's wound.

"Thanks Tigress!" Po said trying not to show any pain but it was clearly shown on his face. "This hurts like hell!"

"No problem! Happy to help!" Tigress said going to the nearest healer.

**30 minutes later…**

"There! Just don't put too much strain on your arm!" The healer say putting Po's arm in a cast.

"Thanks, my arm feels a lot better!" Po said looking at his cast. "How long will I have to wear this cast?"

"For about a week or two!" The healer said in a normal tone.

"Uhh….! That sucks!" Po moaned loudly. "Will I still be able to do Kung Fu?"

"Yeah as long as you don't use that arm and you'll be fine!" The healer said informingly.

"Po, you can go a week or two without Kung Fu! Can't you?" Tigress said smirking.

"Yeah, I guess so… let's just get back and tell Shifu what happened!" Po said still holding his cast. "Anyway thanks for the patch up!"

"Happy to help, Dragon Warrior!" The healer said with a smile

**Back at the jade palace…**

"So what you're saying is Po got bit by some kind of beast and he has to be in that cast for about a week or two? Very well! You should get some rest it's late! All of you get to your rooms now!" Master Shifu said wondering what that beast was.

"Okay Master!" Po said then bowed and went to his room the rest of the five did the same.

**The next day…**

**When the gong went everyone went out there rooms as usual but they noticed scratch marks all over the walls.**

"What the? Where did these scratch marks come from?" Master Shifu said noticing they were too separated apart to be Tigress' claws. "Hmm… does anyone know what happened in here?"

"No Master!" The Five said in unison.

"Where's Po?" Master Shifu said noticing Po wasn't out his room and opened his door. "What happened here?"

**What Master Shifu saw was Po fast asleep on the floor with his shorts ripped around the edges his cast had been ripped off and there were scratch marks everywhere on his bed the walls the floor… you get the idea then Po woke up and looked confused and like he hadn't slept all night.**

"Uhh… What happened…?" Po said sounding and looking tired and confused.

"I was about to say the same to you!" Master Shifu said shocked at Po.

"I… I don't know! I just had a crazy dream!" Po said getting up and he noticed all the scratch marks in his room. "What happened to my room?"

"We are unsure, didn't you say those 'beasts' you were fighting last night have big claws?" Master Shifu said whilst going into the training hall and there were even more scratch marks and the door had been torn open and there was some dark grey fur caught on a bit of wood it was sort but soft just like a wolfs fur. "Hmm… I think someone or something broke into here! But nothing was taken!"

"Who breaks into a building and doesn't take anything? Just to break everything!" Tigress said confused.

"I don't know Tigress! It just doesn't make any sense!" Po said looking at the scratch marks and getting an uneasy feeling. "Should we go and check this out?"

"Yes! Someone or something broke into the Jade Palace and trashed the place they won't get away with it!" Master Shifu said with a serious face on.

"Yes Master!" everyone said in unison.

"And Po I would like a word with you!" Master Shifu said seriously.

"Err… okay…" Po said unsure why he wanted to talk.

"Po, do you have any idea of what happened? Because your room was the only one with claw marks in! And your shorts were ripped slightly!" Master Shifu said concerned.

"I really don't know what happened last night! I was just as surprised as you were when I saw the claw marks!" Po said truthfully.

"Okay Po! I believe you! Now go and investigate who or what did it!" Master Shifu said letting Po go.

"Thank you Master!" Po said running down the 1000 steps. _(__**More like bouncing!**__)_

**In the village…**

"Wow… there are claw marks everywhere! Looks like the village was attacked by the same thing that broke in to the palace!" Tigress said seeing there was claw marks all over the walls of buildings and things were broken.

"I know! I wonder what could have done that!" Viper said looking closely at the claw marks then Po came bouncing down the steps.

"Hey guys… wow! What happened?" Po said looking at the state of the village. "So it happened here too?"

"Yep! So much damage in a short amount of time!" Viper said sounding serious.

"Dad! I need to see if he's alright!" Po said running to the noodle shop. "Dad... Dad! Are you here?"

"Po! Son! You're back! I'm so glad you're here! I was worried something might have happened to you!" Mr Ping said hugging Po.

"Dad what happened here? Did you see who did this?" Po said hoping he would have seen anything.

"Well something woke me up in the night so I went to look out the window I couldn't believe my eyes it was like a creature I had ever seen! It looked like some kind of large wolf but it had big claws and it was about three metres high! I saw it scratching the walls like it was trying to get through, it seemed like it was lost or confused.

"'gasp' I've seen that before! We were fighting a pack of them last night! They stopped fighting and ran away just when the moon went behind the clouds!" Po said with his eye's wide open. "Thank you dad! I must tell Master Shifu immediately!"

**Back at the Jade Palace…**

"Master Shifu! I know what did all this damage!" Po yelled running into the hall of hero's where Master Shifu was meditating.

"What? What did all the damage?" Master Shifu said curiously.

"Okay… my dad was telling me a description of what he saw, it turns out that the description was the same as the beasts that attacked us last night!" Po said remembering last night.

"Hmm… yes that explains the claw marks! But what could these beasts be anyway? And what do they want?" Master Shifu said concerned.

"Maybe they could just be wild beasts who don't really know what they're doing?" Po said thinking how these beasts might feel.

"Perhaps… now that we know what's causing the problem we can soon fix it? And I know just what to do!" Master Shifu said smiling.

"What?" Po said listening to Shifu's idea.

"Two words 'Stake Out!'" Master Shifu said starting to explain his plan. "Okay, here's what we do! Us and the Five go down to the valley and wait for the beast to come and when it does we attack!"

"Sounds great! So when do we start?" Po asked curiously.

"Just before it goes dark! Let's say about 9 PM?" Master Shifu said informingly.

"Alright! I'll go tell the Five!" Po said bouncing down the stairs. _(__**Again!**__)_ "I… hate… this!"

_**So what do you think? If it's bad please say but if you like it please tell me in the reviews! I have wanted to make a werewolf fan fic of KFP for a while now and I finally thought of how it would go! So thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, favourite and follow! I would appreciate it if you didn't say mean things about my fan ficsi only like constructive criticism! So thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter two: Big surprise!

**Kung Fu Panda: The curse of the wolf: chapter two: Big surprise!**

**Po, Shifu and the Five go out on a stake-out to see if what Mr Ping said was correct so it is starting to go dark and they are just hiding behind some tall grass and waiting for the beast to show up and Po speaks up…**

"Hey, guys! I'm getting bored! Are you sure it'll even show up!" Po whined like a child.

"Patience Po! You must stay alert in case it does a surprise attack!" Master Shifu said as it got darker.

"But what I it doesn't show up! What will we do then?" Po said angrily but still hushed.

"I don't know Po! All we can do now is wait!" Master Shifu said angrily then there was an awkward silence for about five minutes until Po notices there is a full moon out.

"Hey guys! I feel weird!" Po said then his fur started to change colour. "What the! What's going on… what's happening to me?"

"Po, your eyes!" Tigress said seeing his eyes were slowly turning red.

"Po! It… it can't be!" Master Shifu said seeing Po was starting to grow a muzzle. "Po! Y…you're a w… werewolf!"

"What! A w…were woo aaahh…" Po tried to say then the transformation took him over and does a bone chilling howl.

**The Five and Master Shifu couldn't believe their eyes Po's teeth grew into k-9's and became razor sharp his arms and legs grew at least a metre his torso grew and became more buff his head became more wolf like and he grew long sharp claws his tail grew longer and more fluffy and his feet grew and soon his transformation was complete then his shorts ripped into pieces and he attacks the others.**

"I… I can't believe this! Po is a werewolf?!" Tigress said in disbelief.

"Tigress! Focus!" Viper yelled at Tigress and dodges Po's claws. "We must trap Po! We must not try to hurt him!"

"Yeah! Try telling that to him!" Tigress said kicking Po in the jaw but he just shook it off.

"We must get him out of the moon light! It's the only way to turn him back!" Shifu said ordering.

"Okay! But how do you know that?" Tigress said concerned.

"I'll explain later! But we must deal with Po first!" Master Shifu said dodging Po's attack. "and hurry!"

"Yes Master!" The Five said in unison.

**Or the next five minutes they were leading Po to the jade palace's basement and when they managed to get him into the basement and he started to turn back and everyone was marvelled at the transformation.**

"Uhh… what happened?" Po said forgetting everything and then noticed he was butt naked. "What happened to my clothes?"

"Po! Do you remember what happened earlier?" Master Shifu said seriously.

"What? What happened? Where's my shorts? I can't remember anything!" Po said confused and scared. "can everyone stop looking at me!" Then everyone just looked in the opposite direction.

"Po, why didn't tell us you were a werewolf?" Master Shifu said confused.

"A what? I'm not a werewolf! Am I?" Po said completely and utterly confused. "I… I don't remember anything!"

"Po do you realise what this means?" Master Shifu said seriously.

"Umm… I can have my shorts back?" Po said feeling really uncomfortable.

"If we don't cure you within the seventh moon you will be stuck in that transformation forever!" Master Shifu said dramatically.

"What! But I don't want to be a werewolf! I just want to be Po! The Dragon Warrior! Not a savage beast!" Po said scared. "is there any cure?"

"Yes! We need to hunt down and put the werewolf leader! Once the leader is taken out all the werewolves that haven't run out of time with change back! But there is a Problem!" Master Shifu said sadly.

"Problem! What problem?" Po said just wanting the curse to go away.

"The leader can control it's transformations from its unique bloodline! So tracking it won't be easy!" Master Shifu said worryingly.

"Oh C'mon! there is always a catch!" Po said angrily.

"If we can't kill the beast the only way we can stop from losing you is for you to drink the blood of the leader and you will be able to control your transformation at will and plus you won't go feral in the beast form!" Master Shifu said informingly.

"That would be awesome! I bet that would be fun!" Po said like a little kid.

"Po, be serious about this!" Master Shifu said seriously.

"Fine! So where should we start looking?" Po said in a grumpy tone.

"That's that question isn't it?" Master Shifu said stroking his chin.

"Hey Po! Heads up!" Monkey said entering in the room and throwing a pair of shorts to Po.

"Thanks Monkey! It was getting really awkward!" Po said quickly putting his shorts on.

"Hey! You can look now!" Po said to the five and they looked back at the no longer naked Po. "So master Shifu got any ideas on where to look?" Po asked confused.

"Hmm… I'm not sure…" Master Shifu said but then got interrupted by a familiar voice behind them.

_**What do you think of chapter two? Please review on what you think who the familiar voice is behind them is? I know but I'm not telling you! Anyway it'll be in next chapter! So keep reading to find out! **_


End file.
